


Любовь убивает

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Билли действует детям на нервы, и те решают его проучить.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Karen Wheeler
Kudos: 4





	Любовь убивает

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используется перевод песни Фредди Меркьюри с сайта Амальгама.

**1**

— Дорогой Билли! — провозгласил Дастин, занося ручку над листом бумаги.  
— Фу, давай без «дорогого»! — поморщился Лукас.  
— Почему? — не понял Дастин.  
— Да потому что не стала бы она к нему так обращаться, — откликнулась Макс. — С чего бы?  
— Ну она же в него влюбилась, — пожал плечами Дастин.  
— Фу! — повторил Лукас, на этот раз громче и как будто обиженно. — Не говори так! Не влюбилась она в него! Это мы делаем вид, будто она в него влюбилась.  
— А есть разница? — фыркнул Дастин. Он поймал на себе взгляд Лукаса и добавил: — В смысле, да, разница есть, но нам-то что? В смысле, сейчас? В смысле...  
— В смысле, в смысле, в смысле! — передразнила его Макс и, подскочив с места, отобрала у него ручку и бумагу. — Билли! — написала она размашистым почерком.  
— Ну добавь «милый» или что-нибудь такое, — предложил Дастин, чем заслужил ее снисходительный взгляд.  
— Милый? Серьезно?  
Она наклонилась над столом, написала еще пару слов и, задумавшись, принялась грызть кончик ручки. Дастин встал со стула и подвинул его к ней.  
— Садись.  
Макс только кивнула и плюхнулась на предложенное место.  
— А почему Билли? — спросил вдруг Лукас.  
— Потому что Билли — мудак и сил никаких нет терпеть его самодовольную рожу, — отозвалась Макс бездумно. — Сломал вчера мою доску. Видите ли, случайно на нее наехал! Урод.  
— Нет, почему Билли, а не Билл? — развил свою мысль Лукас. — В смысле, Билли — это как-то... Мне кажется, лучше называть его Биллом.  
Макс подняла глаза и посмотрела на него.  
— Но он же Билли, — нахмурилась она.  
— Разве это не одно и то же? — встрял Дастин.  
— Я знаю, что это одно и то же, не тупая, — огрызнулась Макс. — Но он же представляется всем как Билли. Все его знают как Билли.  
— Да, но Билли — это имя мальчишки. А мама Майка к нему обращается как ко взрослому мужчине, — пояснил Лукас.  
— Фу, звучит это и правда противно, — поморщился Дастин.  
— Да плевать, — пожала плечами Макс и зачирикала последнюю букву в имени сводного брата. — Билл! Я давно хотела тебе сказать... — прочла она написанное и подняла глаза на мальчиков.  
— Что? — спросили они хором.  
— Я не могу думать за всех! Помогайте! — воскликнула Макс.  
— ...Что ты очень красив! — ляпнул Дастин и тут же густо покраснел под взглядами друзей.  
— Ну, не очень красив, — с сомнением протянул Лукас.  
— Ты не помогаешь, — одернула его Макс. — Очень красив... — задумчиво протянула она. — Не знаю. И «давно хотела сказать» мне не нравится. — Она зачеркнула все написанное. — Когда ты появился, я сразу поняла...  
— Что ты очень красив! — передразнил Дастина Лукас.  
«...Что ты очень сексуален», — решительно написала Макс, чем вызвала очередную волну возгласов «Фу!» и «Это отвратительно!»  
— Кто-нибудь, напомните мне, за что мы так подставляем маму Майка? — снова вклинился Лукас, которому показалось, что он вносит недостаточный вклад в общее творчество. — Почему не одна из этих противных девчонок из школы?  
— Потому, мой недальновидный друг, — Дастин приосанился, как делал всегда, когда готовился продемонстрировать свое превосходство, — что любую из этих противных девчонок Билли спросит впрямую.  
— Если вообще станет обращать на них внимание, — добавила Макс. — Он изо дня в день только и зудит о том, что давно перерос школьниц.  
— Во-о-от, — подхватил Дастин, довольный тем, что его поддерживают, — а миссис Уилер — это совсем другой класс.  
Лукас не собирался сдаваться.  
— Но почему именно она?  
— Лукас. Серьезно. Подумай головой. Кто еще? Моя мама? Я люблю мамулю, но давай смотреть правде в глаза: она далеко не мисс Америка. С твоей мамой Билли... — Дастин понял, что выходит неловко по всем параметрам. — Сам понимаешь. Можно было бы с мамой Уилла...  
— Хоппер заметет Билли раньше, чем он дыхнет в ее сторону, — отрезала Макс. — И даже не думай сказать что-нибудь про мою маму. Мы пишем от имени мамы Майка. Все. Конец дискуссии. — Она перечитала короткую записку. — Так, ну «очень сексуален» — это перебор. Перебьется. — Она зачеркнула слово «очень» и удовлетворенно кивнула. — Давайте дальше!  
— Это не записка, а черт знает что, — заметил Дастин. — Ты ведь это перепишешь начисто?  
— Что я вдруг? — вскинулась Макс. — Мало того, что я это пишу, мне еще и переписывать?  
— Писать собирался я, — напомнил ей Дастин.  
— Ты не писал, а тянул кота за хвост, — фыркнула Макс. — Никакого воображения. Дорогой Билли!  
Она снова сгорбилась над столом и принялась что-то строчить. Дастин заглянул ей через плечо.  
— Ты заставил меня... чего? — Он сощурился, пытаясь разобрать написанное.  
— Почувствовать себя девчонкой, — буркнула Макс, не прерывая письма.  
— Ну и почерк у тебя! — фыркнул Лукас. — Я думал, все девчонки аккуратные.  
— Передумай! — Макс зыркнула на него и заправила волосы за ухо, чтобы они не мешали ей писать.  
— Я могу переписать красиво, — вызвался Дастин, задумчиво глядя ей через плечо. — Только, боюсь, тебе придется мне все это продиктовать...

_Билл!  
Когда ты появился, я сразу поняла, что ты сексуален. Ты заставил меня почувствовать себя девчонкой. Твои глаза заставили меня позабыть о пропасти между нами и о том, что я не должна писать тебе. И я не должна. Что я делаю? Но ты появился, и я думаю только о тебе. Ты молод, но, кажется, давно перерос школьниц. Ты взрослый, и тебе нужна взрослая женщина. Но мы должны быть осторожны! Дай мне знак, если мои чувства небезнадежны.  
P. S. Твой запах сводит меня с ума!_

**2**

— Сработало! — Запыхавшийся Дастин хлопнул по столу так, что лежавшие на нем карандаши подпрыгнули, и Лукасу пришлось их спешно подхватить. — Стив сказал, что сегодня Билли вонял одеколоном так, что в классе пришлось открывать окно.  
Макс вытаращила глаза.  
— Ты что, спросил Стива?! Дастин, если ты спалил нас этому придурку...  
— Эй! — возмутился Дастин. — Стив нормальный!  
Лукас убрал карандаши в пенал от греха подальше и мрачно посмотрел на друга.  
— Дастин, ты считал Дарта нормальным.  
— Я не понял сейчас, вас больше волнует Дарт или то, что наша...  
— Моя, — напомнила Макс тоном, не принимающим возражений.  
— Твоя идея сработала?!  
Макс подперла щеку рукой и со скучающим видом посмотрела на Дастина, который, по ее мнению, напрашивался на то, чтобы его поставили на место.  
— А мы и так знаем.  
Дастин плюхнулся на свободное место.  
— Я ненавижу вас! Откуда?!  
— Вчера Билли предложил подбросить меня до Майка. Сам. — Макс со значением посмотрела на него. — Правда, теперь я переживаю, доеду ли. Сильно он воняет?  
Дастин картинно закатил глаза и зажал нос, по всей видимости пародируя Стива.  
— Как натуральный дерьмодемон.  
Стив выразился немного иначе, но новое слово так понравилось Дастину, что он весь оставшийся день периодически похрюкивал, вспоминая это определение, и едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, когда увидел Билли, с надменным видом ожидавшего Макс у машины. С такого расстояния невозможно было учуять исходивший от него запах, но когда они с Макс и Лукасом приблизились, то Дастину показалось, что в воздухе действительно потянуло резким мужским одеколоном.  
Он расплылся в самодовольной улыбке.  
— Привет, Билл... и! Не правда ли, прекрасный день? Пахнет... — договорить Дастину помешал уткнувшийся ему в бок локоть Лукаса. Впрочем, Билли был слишком занят тем, чтобы торопил Макс.  
— А ты что уставился? Ты ко мне в машину не сядешь! — Он зыркнул на Лукаса и добавил себе под нос что-то еще, от чего Макс резко развернулась и, похоже, вознамерилась вернуться к друзьям. Но Лукас сделал большие глаза и покачал головой, а Дастин произнес одними губами: «Расспроси его».  
— Макс, шевели жопой! — прикрикнул Билли, и Макс покорно влезла на переднее сиденье, а Лукас и Дастин поплелись к стойке с велосипедами.  
— Надо же, а я едва над ним не сжалился! — пробормотал Лукас, отстегивая цепь на колесе.  
Дастин кивнул и протянул ему руку.  
— Никакой пощады?  
— Никакой пощады.

**3**

— Фу, фу, фу, фу! — Макс отплевывалась, словно ей в рот попало мыло. Лукас и Дастин завороженно следили за каждым ее движением. — Мерзость! Он еще и рубашку расстегнул!  
— Она же и так расстегнута? — удивился Дастин.  
— Еще сильнее! И так все время улыбался… Неужели какие-нибудь девчонки на это ведутся?!  
Лукас и Дастин синхронно пожали плечами.  
Макс вскинула брови.  
— Ну? Тащите карандаш, будем писать следующую записку!  
— Прямо сейчас? — Лукас покосился на запертую дверь. Они уединились в комнате Холли под предлогом того, что, по словам Дастина, «голубкам нужно было побыть наедине». Каким образом он сам вписывался в это определение, оставалось загадкой, и в любом случае прятаться по детским спальням, пока Майк и Уилл внизу ломают голову над проектом для ежегодной научной ярмарки, было странно.  
— Ну да, сейчас! Нам же надо подкинуть ее в машину, когда Би-и-илл, — протянула Макс и ухмыльнулась, — приедет меня забирать!  
— А это логично! — вдруг вдохновился Дастин и выдернул из альбома для рисования Холли листок. — Держи. Потом перепишем.  
Они устроились на коленях вокруг детского столика.  
— «Дорогой Билл»... — Макс сунула кончик карандаша в рот.  
— А мы в прошлый раз писали «дорогой»? — усомнился Лукас.  
— В прошлый раз была первая записка. Несмелая. А теперь мама Майка уже может позволить себе что-нибудь… ну, что-нибудь, чтобы Билли выглядел совсем идиотом. — Дастин поправил кепку.  
Лукас сварливо заметил:  
— Это-то не сложно. Нет, серьезно, что люди в нем находят? — и тихо добавил: — Сам он черножопый.  
— Дружище, — Дастин похлопал его по плечу, — большинство людей по сути своей…  
— Заткнитесь уже! — прикрикнула на них Макс. — Не хотите помогать — так хоть не мешайте!  
Дастин примирительно поднял руки:  
— Слушаюсь, моя госпожа!  
Макс решительно зачеркнула обращение и вставила под ним «мой милый», покрутила карандаш и вдруг принялась усердно писать. Лукас и Дастин, стукаясь головами и шипя друг на друга, попытались через стол прочитать, что у нее получается, но почерк Макс с прошлого раза лучше не стал.  
— Крыс... крос... красный? Почему красный? — Макс только отмахнулась от Лукаса, едва не оставив у него на лбу жирный след от детского карандаша.  
Наконец она торжественно выпрямилась и подтолкнула листок к Лукасу и Дастину. Они тут же запросили пощады.  
— Начинаю понимать, почему у тебя тройка по языку, - протянул Дастин. — Я даже красный здесь найти не могу...  
Лукас ткнул в нужное слово и посмотрел на Макс, которая пожала плечами:  
— Я подумала, если Би-и-илл так хочет нарядиться ради мамы Майка, почему бы ей ему не помочь?  
Лукас прищурился, но Макс продолжила:  
— Я хочу сказать... У него есть одна красная рубашка, и... В общем, увидите. — Она заговорщицки подмигнула друзьям. — Дастин, готов?  
— Всегда готов, моя госпожа!

_Мой милый,  
до чего неожиданно и приятно видеть тебя! Я так волновалась, но мы, похоже, поняли друг друга. Отмечу, что выглядишь ты великолепно! А запах! Настоящий мужчина. Ты заставляешь меня трепетать при одном только взгляде на тебя. Такая агрессия! Уверена, тебе пойдет красный. Прошу, надень что-нибудь красное для следующей нашей встречи... и будь уверен, что я не оставлю этого без внимания._

**4**

— Ты точно уверена, что у него есть эта красная рубашка? — спросил вдруг Лукас. Они с Макс и Дастином не спешили выходить из школы и то и дело вытягивали шеи, чтобы понаблюдать за Билли сквозь стекло во входной двери. Тот стоял, привалившись к машине, и со скучающим видом выглядывал сестру в толпе школьников с пестрыми рюкзаками.  
— Не то чтобы. — Макс скривилась. — Никогда не думала, что должна уделять тщательное внимание его гардеробу.  
— Не должна, — отозвался Дастин, — но ты сама сказала, что она у него есть, вот мы и думали, что... — Он не договорил, что они думали, и посмотрел на Макс так, словно она должна была понять его без слов. Та только в изумлении подняла брови.  
— Даже если он куда-то дел ту рубашку, которую я помню, то мог бы и прибарахлиться ради мамы Майка! — заявила она.  
— Мог бы, — протянул Лукас, — но, видимо, не стал.  
— Мы этого не знаем, — пожала плечами Макс.  
— Да ладно! Мы же едем сегодня к Уилерам, — напомнил ей Лукас. — Самое время ему...  
— Одеколоном от него зато воняет будь здоров! — пожаловалась Макс. — Думала, погибну, пока он вез меня в школу.  
— Может, у него какое-то нарушение обоняния? — Дастин попытался изобразить беспокойство, но выражение лица у него при этом было слишком уж довольное.  
— Мозговой деятельности у него нарушение, — фыркнула Макс.  
— Может, он цвета не различает? — высказал догадку Лукас.  
Они столпились за одной из закрытой створкой входной двери, и спешащие на улицу школьники невольно толкали их, так что они то и дело налетали друг на друга и, кажется, уже отдавили друг другу все ноги.  
— Может, он не нашел записку? — предположила вдруг Макс. Была ее очередь подглядывать за Билли, и она стояла к мальчикам спиной, прильнув к входной двери и поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы лучше видеть, что происходит в школьном дворе. — В смысле, я подбросила ее, но не уверена, что он ее нашел.  
— А как мы узнаем, нашел он ее или нет? — спросил Дастин, переводя взгляд с затылка Макс на Лукаса и обратно. Макс пожала плечами. Лукас нахмурился. Вдруг Макс дернулась и отпрянула от двери, спиной врезавшись в мальчиков. Они одновременно подняли руки, чтобы поймать ее, но она и не думала падать.  
— Он идет сюда! Он меня увидел! — зашипела она, словно облитая водой кошка. — Дерьмо! Он меня...  
— Без паники! — Лукас положил ладонь ей на плечо, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, ожидая, что Макс повторит за ним и немного успокоится. Та только глаза закатила.  
— Ты не представляешь, как он сейчас развоняется, — покачала головой она.  
Дастин хихикнул.  
— И что все это значит? — раздалось у них за спинами.  
Билли стоял в дверях, привалившись к косяку. Он непременно помешал бы тому, кто захотел бы сейчас выйти на улицу, но похоже, что почти все, кого не оставили после уроков, уже ушли домой. Билли скрестил руки на груди и лениво жевал жвачку. Игриво распахнутая на груди рубашка плохо сочеталась с мрачным выражением лица, с которым он смотрел на сестру.  
— Итак, — протянул он, не дождавшись никакого ответа, — не думаешь, что нужно ответить? Или ты слова разучилась понимать?  
Билли перевел взгляд с Макс на ее друзей, смерив каждого презрительным взглядом.  
— Мы просто болтали, — буркнула Макс недовольно.  
— Ага, точно, — взгляд Билли задержался на Лукасе, чья рука не покидала плеча Макс. — Только я жду тебя уже десять минут. И мне за это, знаешь ли, не платят. Так что давай, отлепилась от своих мартышек — и в машину.  
Макс сжала зубы, почувствовав, как ладонь соскользнула с ее плеча. Эх, ей бы сейчас биту!..  
— Уже иду, — выдавила она из себя.  
Билли не пошевелился.  
— Мужик, ты стоишь в дверях, — заметил Дастин. — Если хочешь, чтобы Макс оказалась в машине...  
— Кто-то спросил, что ты думаешь? — огрызнулся Билли, но с прохода посторонился. Макс вышла, мальчики двинулись было за ней, но Билли перегородил им дорогу.  
— Билли! — взвыла Макс. — Какого черта?  
Тот фыркнул и, в последний раз зыркнув на Дастина с Лукасом, вальяжно поплелся за ней.

Дастин с Лукасом провели всю дорогу до дома Уилеров за обсуждением поведения Билли и сошлись на том, что он, видимо, просто не нашел их последнее послание.   
— Нужно будет ему под дворники засунуть в следующий раз, — подытожил Дастин, сворачивая на финишную прямую.  
— А будет следующий раз?  
— Что? Нет, не смей! Ты обещал!  
— Я не знаю, Дастин, — Лукас продемонстрировал, что умеет ездить без рук, картинно разведя их в стороны, — это как-то по-идиотски. Ну облился Билли одеколоном, ну воняет, кому от этого хуже стало? Точно не ему.   
Дастин поравнялся с Лукасом.  
— Значит, нужно выходить на новый... — Они едва успели свернуть на обочину, когда на них выскочил знакомый камаро и, оглашая округу воплями какой-то рок-группы, умчался прочь.  
— Ублюдок! Ты совсем с ума сошел! — прокричал ему вслед Лукас, пока Дастин задумчиво потирал ушибленный локоть.  
— Мне показалось или Билли как-то по-другому выглядел сегодня днем?..  
Мальчики переглянулись и припустили к дому Уилеров.  
Макс ждала их буквально на пороге и сразу потащила прочь, во двор.  
— Мы сейчас придем! — сдавленно, словно пытаясь что-то удержать во рту, крикнула она удивленно застывшему в дверях Майку.  
Стоило им отойти на пару метров, как она вцепилась в Лукаса и захохотала. Прошло больше минуты, прежде чем мальчикам удалось добиться от нее внятного объяснения, что происходит.  
— Мы… едем… и тут он останавливается… и давай переодеваться... — Казалось, Макс сейчас задохнется. — Он ее весь день возил… рубашку… а потом… об косяк… и давай глазами такое делать… мама Майка дала ему печенье, так он… о-о-о! — Макс окончательно обвисла, не в силах, видимо, пережить картинки, которые подсовывала ей память.  
— Ты как, живая? — Дастин тронул ее за плечо, с недоуменной улыбкой заглядывая ей в лицо.  
Макс только головой покачала. От смеха у нее на глазах выступили слезы.   
— Народ! — окликнули их вдруг. Ребята обернулись и увидели Майка, который стоял в дверях и, насупившись, наблюдал за ними. — Что происходит? Макс? — Он уставился на нее, скрестив руки на груди.   
— Идем, идем, — пробормотала она, выпрямляясь.   
— Что происходит? — настойчиво повторил Майк.   
— Да ничего особенного, просто прикалываемся, — пожал плечами Дастин. Совесть коротко кольнула его, но он только тряхнул головой и улыбнулся Майку.  
— Это все Билли, — добавила Макс. Дастин недоверчиво взглянул на нее. Не решила ли посвятить Майка в их маленькую тайну? Но нет, Макс вдруг сменила направление движения и, схватив Лукаса за руку, поманила мальчиков во двор. — Подышим немного, а то весь дом провонял его одеколоном!  
— Боже, да-а-а! — взвыл Майк, закатывая глаза. Напряжение как будто развеялось. — Сейчас, только я накину что-нибудь... — Он вновь скрылся в доме, а Макс обернулась к мальчикам.   
— Ох, чуть не попались! — вздохнула она.   
Лукас сощурился.   
— Не нравится мне это, — пробормотал он.   
— Что именно?  
— Что мы скрываем все от Майка. Мы вроде ничего такого не делаем, но вот сказать ему, что мы так подставляем его маму...  
— Да не подставляем мы ее! — поморщилась Макс. — Мы подставляем Билли. Это же он ведет себя как идиот, а не мама Майка. У нее как раз все дома, в отличие от моего...  
— Ребята, — окликнул их Дастин, — если мы не собираемся посвящать Майка в наши дела, может, обсудим это в другой раз?  
Лукас с сомнением покачал головой. Макс поджала губы.  
— Мы больше не будем, — пообещала она Лукасу. Слова ее прозвучали не очень искренне, а в глазах блестели искорки смеха. — Ну может, еще одну записочку отправим... и все! Честно!

**5**

— Это в последний раз, — отчетливо произнес Лукас, протягивая Макс карандаш. Она сидела за столом в его комнате, перед ней лежал лист бумаги, вырванный из какой-то тетради.  
— Да, да, — согласилась Макс с неохотой. Она потянулась, чтобы взять ручку, но в последний момент Лукас убрал ее и со значением посмотрел на Макс, словно ожидая чего-то еще. Макс выдержала его взгляд, не моргнув глазом.  
— В последний раз, — повторил Лукас словно для очистки совести.  
— Угу, — буркнула Макс, схватила ручку и склонилась над листом бумаги. — Предлагаю оторваться по полной!  
Лукас закатил глаза, а Дастин широко улыбнулся. Они стояли по обе стороны от Макс и были похожи на ангела и демона, восседающих у нее на плечах.  
— Майк нам устроит... — вполголоса пробормотал Лукас. Тот раз, когда Майк поймал их у себя во дворе, произвел на него сильное впечатление, и он где-то с неделю отказывался возвращаться к их авантюре с записками. Сейчас же приближался День всех влюбленных, и Макс стала настойчивее, а к ней присоединился и Дастин, который считал, что упустить такую возможность поиздеваться над Билли было бы чудовищной ошибкой.  
— Все нормально будет, — отмахнулась от Лукаса Макс, старательно выводя на листе бумаги: «О, Билл!», — они с Оди будут на танцах, так что он ничего не узнает.  
— А мы? — спросил Лукас. — Мы не будем разве на танцах?  
Дастину показалось, что Лукас бросил на него короткий взгляд, но когда он поднял голову, то увидел только, как тот смотрит на рыжую макушку Макс.  
— Лукас, танцы — это ерунда, — безапелляционно заявила Макс, — пройденный этап. Мы были уже на танцах, я наряжалась, ты наряжался, проехали.  
В глубине души Дастин чувствовал, что не согласен с ней, но объяснить этого он бы не смог, поэтому предпочел промолчать. В его интересах было, чтобы ребята пропустили танцы, потому что в противном случае ему снова пришлось бы идти на них одному.  
— Танцы — это весело, но это... — Макс ткнула пальцем в листок. — Это будет бомба! Если мы заставим Би-и-илла предпринять что-то по-настоящему сумасбродное, что-то, что мы будем вспоминать в старости, когда речь будет заходить о наших школьных годах.  
Дастин подумал, что если о чем и будет вспоминать в старости, то это о том, как неведомое животное с Изнанки сожрало его кота, но сказал не это.  
— Надо написать, что папы Майка не будет дома, — предложил он.  
— Да, — кивнула Макс, оборачиваясь к нему. — И пусть сделает какой-нибудь романтический жест... Не знаю даже, как на это намекнуть...

_О, Билл!  
Когда ты появился на пороге дома, я с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не напрыгнуть на тебя! Твои глаза зажгли во мне пламя желания!  
Я знаю, что ты должен быть очень популярен. Наверняка у тебя много девушек. Но если ты найдешь время навестить меня в День всех влюбленных, я подарю тебе особенные воспоминания.  
С любовью,   
твоя обожательница_

**6**

— Ой, да соситесь сколько влезет, мы не будем вам мешать! — излишне громко сказал Дастин. Майк только поджал губы и подарил их троице один из своих патентованных неодобрительных взглядов. К счастью, за тот год, когда Майк тайно страдал после исчезновения Оди и вел себя так, словно никому не дано понять его тоску, Дастин выработал иммунитет к подобного рода взглядам.  
Узнав о том, что ребята не собираются на танцы, Майк и Оди решили проявить невиданную солидарность с ними и тоже туда не ходить, что внесло сумятицу в планы Макс, которая рассчитывала тайно прокрасться к дому Уилеров и наблюдать за позором брата откуда-нибудь из кустов. Впрочем, им удалось напроситься к Майку в гости, а это означало, что им не надо морозить задницы на улице. Это, однако, увеличивало шансы того, что Майк поймает их за руку — и тогда... Об этом Дастин думать не хотел. В последнее время Майк сделался излишне подозрительным. Не то чтобы они не давали повода...  
Майк сверлил Дастина взглядом, пока Оди, пожав плечами, не потащила его наверх, в его комнату.  
— Мы вас догоним, когда вы намилуетесь! — пообещал им вслед Дастин.  
Лукас скривился.  
— Отлично сыграно, просто на Оскар. «Ма-а-айк, мы ничего не замышляем», — пропел он, схватив Дастина за руку и манерно закатив глаза. — «Честное сло-о-ово, ты можешь нам верить»!  
Дастин выдернул кисть из хватки Лукаса.  
— Что-то я не видел, чтобы ты сам придумал идею получ…  
— Заткнитесь уже оба! Не хватало, чтобы Майк вернулся и все услышал, — оборвала их Макс. Она то и дело накручивала на палец прядь волос. Дастин отметил, что сегодня они были уложены более аккуратно и задался вопросом, сообразил ли Лукас подарить ей открытку. — Билли заедет за мной в девять. И я обещаю вам, что сегодня он опозорится по полной.  
— И после этого мы завязываем?  
— Да, Лукас, после этого мы завязываем, — вздохнула Макс и снова подергала локон. — А теперь идем к Майку и Оди и ведем себя как обычно.  
Дастин сказал бы, что им это не очень удалось, но с приближением девяти часов это волновало его все меньше и меньше — а приближались они стремительно, и вскоре со двора послышался звук подъезжающего к дому автомобиля.  
Майк замолчал, на полуслове прервав описание происходящего с персонажем Уилла, и посмотрел на часы.  
— Еще только без пятнадцати! — проворчал он, сморщив нос.  
— Это Билли, — невзначай сказала Оди.  
Дастин не знал, что это: сверхъестественный слух, который позволял ей отличать автомобили друг от друга по звуку двигателя или телепатия, — но должен был признать, что выглядит это эффектно.  
Макс вскочила на ноги, подбежала к окну и прижалась носом к стеклу.  
Лукас встал и подошел к ней. Дастин некоторое время посидел, изображая отсутствие интереса, но вскоре не выдержал и тоже выглянул в окно.  
Билли как раз вышел из машины и, обогнув ее, открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья. И достал огромный букет цветов.  
— Он что, — спросил Дастин тихо, до глубины души пораженный увиденным, — украл эти цветы? Или ограбил кого-то?  
— Сплюнь! — так же тихо отозвалась Макс. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты, а в уголках рта теплилась улыбка. — Что-то будет...  
— Да что там такое? — не выдержав, Майк встал из-за стола и присоединился к ним. — Пятнадцать минут еще! Пусть ждет тебя вни... Боже мой!.. — Он побледнел, а затем его кожа пошла какими-то странными пятнами. — Нэнси нет дома... — пробормотал он беспомощно.  
— О-о-о, — начало было Дастин, но Оди прервала его, задумчиво уставившись куда-то в пустоту:  
— Он не к Нэнси.

**7**

Майк слетел вниз по ступенькам и пулей пронесся к входной двери. Родители сидели в гостиной, мать держала на коленях Холли, вцепившуюся обеими руками в мягкую игрушку. У Майка за спиной раздавался топот остальных.  
— Ма-а-а! — вякнула Холли, протянув руку к брату и ткнув в его сторону игрушкой.  
— Майк? — удивилась Карен. — Я слышала, что кто-то приехал, но...  
В этот момент из-за двери донеслись звуки какой-то мелодии, играющей, судя по всему, так громко, что помимо Уилеров ее мог услышать весь район. Майк едва не взвыл.  
Любовь не предоставляет компенсацию.  
Любовь не платит по счетам.  
— Это что такое? — Отец Майка, оторвавшись от вечерней газеты, с недоумением взглянул на сына, как будто тот в какой-то степени отвечал за происходящее.  
— Это Фредди Меркьюри, — произнесла вдруг Карен с мечтательной улыбкой, добившись того лишь, что муж перевел строгий взгляд с Майка на нее.  
Любовь не дает указаний.  
Любовь не будет просто стоять на месте.  
Любовь убивает...  
— Сейчас его убью я! — в ярости прошептал Майк и бросился на улицу.  
Билли стоял, привалившись задницей к капоту автомобиля, обнимая букет темно-алых роз в слегка помятой упаковке и улыбался как маньяк. Впрочем, его оскал слегка потух, когда он понял, кто вышел ему навстречу. Он помрачнел, нахмурил брови — и стал выглядеть довольно грозно. Майк сглотнул, но топот ног у него за спиной прибавил ему храбрости, и он сделал еще один шаг к Билли.  
— Проваливай! — крикнул он, сомневаясь, впрочем, что Билли расслышал его за вдохновенным пением Меркьюри.  
Она остается на целую жизнь,  
Не отпустит тебя,  
Потому что любовь, любовь, любовь не оставит тебя в покое.  
Майк подошел ближе.  
— Макс, садись в машину! — рявкнул Билли. — Остальным лучше бы вернуться в дом, чтобы не подхватить простуду и не утонуть в собственных соплях. Впрочем, вам уже ничего не поможет... — Он смерил кого-то у Майка за спиной взглядом, полным презрения. Майк проследил за направлением этого враждебного взгляда и понял, что на этот раз предметом насмешек был выбран Уилл. Ну это уж слишком!  
— Что тебе нужно? — крикнул Майк, подходя ближе. Февральский вечер выдался на удивление холодным, порыв ветра заставил Майка с тоской подумать о куртке, надеть которую он не посчитал нужным, выбегая из дома. Гнев, конечно, согревал, но не так чтобы очень.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы Макс села в машину, а вы — вернулись — в дом, — раздельно произнес Билли, прищурившись.  
— А цветы кому? — с вызовом задрав подбородок, спросил Майк. — Нэнси нет дома!  
У него внутри все еще теплилась надежда на то, что выходка Билли никак не связана с его матерью.  
— Что? — Билли хохотнул. — Видал я твою сестру знаешь где? Нет-нет-нет. — Билли покачал головой, с преувеличенной аккуратностью расправляя обертку на букете цветов. — Возвращайся домой, сынок...  
Этого Майк не выдержал. Он подпрыгнул — и ринулся на Билли, прямо лицом в злосчастный букет. Кто-то у него за спиной взвизгнул — кто-то из девчонок? или Дастин? — Билли прогнулся назад, ложась на капот машины, а затем сполз по нему прямо в снег.  
— Мелкий засранец! — пыхтел Билли. — Кусок дерьма! Сопляк! Ненавижу! Ай!..  
Майк уселся на Билли сверху и принялся мутузить его, пока тот пытался понять, куда деть букет, чтобы тот не мешал ему вздуть Майка. Темно-алые лепестки разлетались в стороны. Наконец Билли отпихнул от себя букет и уже готов был вцепиться Майку в горло, как с порога дома их окликнул женский голос.  
— Майк! Дети! Что здесь происходит? Майк!  
Тяжело дыша, Майк обернулся и увидел на пороге собственную мать, которая держала в руках его куртку.  
— Билли? Боже, Майк, ты с ума сошел? Зачем ты на него набросился? — Она подбежала к ним и, подхватив Майка под мышки, поставила его на ноги. Накинула куртку ему на плечи. С недоумением — даже с негодованием — взглянула на него. — Что на тебя нашло? Боже мой, Билли! — Она подала ему руку. — Не понимаю, что нашло на моего сына! А это что? Розы? Ты на свидание собирался? Майк, ты чем думаешь? Прости моего сына, Билли. Я... — Она в растерянности оглянулась. — Послушай, мне тоже нравится Фредди Меркьюри, но, боюсь, нашим соседям шум может мешать. Может быть, сделаешь музыку потише? Я пойду возьму кошелек...  
Билли встал, отряхнул снег со штанов и куртки.  
— Кошелек? — переспросил он глупо.  
— Не знаю, с чего мой сын на тебя напал, но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за него испортилось свидание. Ты ведь купил эти цветы для какой-то девочки...  
Мгновение Билли изучал лицо Карен. Вид у него был растерянный и какой-то жалкий. Майк взмолился всем сверхъестественным силам, чтобы Билли хватило ума не настаивать на своей странной идее всучить букет его матери.  
Наконец Билли вздохнул и тряхнул головой.  
— Все в порядке, миссис Уилер. Это ерунда. — Он выдавил из себя улыбку. Майк поймал себя на мысли о том, что еще никогда не видел его таким смирным. — Я спровоцировал сопля... мальчишку... вашего сына. Да. Майка. Я перегнул палку. Сам виноват. — Он фыркнул и взъерошил волосы движением руки.  
— Ты уверен? — удивилась Карен, но спорить не стала. Она в растерянности переводила взгляд с Майка на Билли и обратно. Фредди Меркьюри продолжал стенать о жестокости любви.  
— Макс, сядь в машину, — попросил Билли тихо. Макс подпрыгнула и послушно зашагала к машине. Помахав друзьям на прощанье и пробормотав: «Спасибо за гостеприимство, миссис Уилер!» — она устроилась на заднем сиденье. Билли сел за руль и выехал со двора.

_Любовь убивает,  
Разрывает тебя на куски.  
Она не отпустит,  
Она не отпустит.  
Любовь убивает._

**8**

— Ну вы и уроды... — протянул Майк, когда Дастин и Лукас закончили свой рассказ. — От себя в следующий раз записочки пишите. Или от мамок ваших. Придурки.  
Лукас позавидовал Макс, которую Билли увез домой. Стыдно было ужасно, уши горели огнем и смотреть Майку в глаза не хотелось совсем.  
— Мы не хотели, — неубедительно протянул Дастин.  
— Хотели! — упрямо возразил Майк.  
— Хотели, — сокрушенно подтвердил Дастин. — Но мы не хотели никому причинить вред! Никому, кто для нас важен...  
— Майк, — произнес Лукас торжественно. — Прости нас. Мы... все, что ты сказал. Все, чем ты нас назвал.  
— Поверить не могу... — покачал головой Майк. Он почесал щеку, которую расцарапал шипами роз, бросившись лицом в букет Билли. — Если бы я не дрался только что с Билли, я бы вас...  
— Уж ты бы нас! — воскликнул Дастин, с энтузиазмом кивнув.  
— Билли ты здорово отделал! — фыркнул Лукас, вспоминая, с какой глупой физиономией тот валялся в снегу. На лицо Майка прокралась улыбка. Похоже, он тоже вспомнил только что произошедшую драку.  
— Да, было круто! — признал он.  
— Вот видишь! — поддакнул ему Дастин. — Да ты нас считай благодарить...  
Лукас пнул его ногой.  
— Не перегибай, Дастин, — взмолился он, не отводя глаз от Майка. Тот только фыркнул.  
— Ладно, что было — то прошло. — Он протянул руку сперва Лукасу, затем — Дастину. Мальчики скрепили мир рукопожатием. Оди удовлетворенно кивнула, а Уилл с облегчением выдохнул.

**9**

Разобрав пострадавший во время потасовки мальчиков букет, Карен Уилер нашла три розы, которые выглядели более-менее прилично, и поставила их в вазу. Гипсофила тоже пережила драку Майка и Билли, и в итоге букет получился довольно симпатичный. Если бы Билли его забрал, мог бы еще порадовать им свою девушку.  
Впрочем, втайне Карен была рада, что букет остался у нее. Она поставила его на столик в гостиной и зашагала наверх, в спальню Холли, напевая себе под нос песню Фредди Меркьюри. 


End file.
